Was mit einem Brief begann
by Frozen
Summary: Ne kleine Neujahrs-song-ficcy! Viel Spaß damit und guten Rutsch! -- HPxDM SLASH!


Konnichi Wa!

Das is meine Erste veröffentlichte HP-Yaoi Story und ich möchte euch damit mal ein gutes neues Jahr wünschen. *räusper* Also:

Guten Rutsch und viel Glück im neuen Jahr! ^___^

Autor:            Frozen

E-mail:           Frozen@gmx.at

Titel:            Was mit einem Brief begann

Buch:            Harry Potter

Pairing:            DM/HP

Warnings:      yaoi, wer das nicht mag sollte schleunigst wegklicken

           Sap, ein bisschen... eben meine typischen Dialoge

           Ne Story von .. MOI! *fg* das ist die größte Warnung! ^_~

Time:       Harry's 7. Schuljahr, achja... ich hab ihn kurzerhand einfach zum Schulsprecher gemacht... Lasst euch nicht beirren.

Kommentar:       Der Song is von Robbie Williams. „Love somebody" und ich liebe diesen Song einfach. Als ich ihn dann an einem Tag zum zwanzigsten Mal gehört hab hatte ich plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen und das hab ich weitergesponnen... So kams zu dieser Story.

Was noch zu sagen wäre... der Song trifft die Handlung, vom Text her, nicht so wie man es sich von einer Songfic erwarten würde. Aber die Melodie und die gesamte Wirkung des Songs, trifft in etwa die Gefühlslage von unserem lieben Brillenpotty.

Disclaimer: gehört alles nich mir, ich borgs mir nur aus und stell Blödsinn damit an ^^ und mit Blödsinn verdient man bekanntlich auch kein Geld! *g*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wenn ihr euch zu einem kleinen Kommi hinreißen lassen könntet würde mich das sehr freuen! *verbeug* 

Danke im Vorraus!

**~*~ Was mit einem Brief begann ~*~**

_Tag Potter!_

_Ich teile dir hiermit mit, dass unsere Feindschaft ab sofort beendet ist. Ich werde dich und deine armen wertlosen Freunde in Ruhe lassen, so fern ihr das auch tut. Vielleicht fragst du dich nach dem Grund? Und so wie ich dich neugierigen regelverachtenden Gryffindor kenne, wirst du so oder so die Wahrheit erfahren. Seit gestern bin ich kein Malfoy mehr. So zur Info, falls deine Schlammblütlerfreunde etwas anderes denken, bin ich auch kein Death Eater!_

_Professor Snape hat mich nun adoptiert und ich lebe bei ihm in Hogwarts._

_Und noch was Potter. Ich mag dich nicht besonders, dass ist klar, aber ich habe dich nie gehasst, genauso wenig wie ich unter Voldemorts Diensten stehen will und werde._

_Vielleicht kannst du mich ja vom Gegenteil überzeugen, dass du trotz allem irgendwo erträglich bist. Wir haben es schließlich nie versucht, oder?_

_Wir sehen uns Potter! Dieses mal anders..._

_Draco Snape_

_P.s.: Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag!_

Harry hatte eben diesen Brief am Ende der Ferien zu seinem 7ten und letzten Schuljahr bekommen. Seit dem trug er ihn mit sich herum. Entweder in Hosen- oder Manteltaschen. Dementsprechend sah das Pergament auch ziemlich verknittert und nicht mehr so ordentlich und teuer aus, wie er es bekommen hatte.

_Always and forever is forever young _

_Your shadow on the pavement _

_The dark side of the sun _

_Gotta dream the dream all over _

_And sleep it tight _

_You don't wanna sing the blues _

_In black and white_

Gerade saß der junge Schulsprecher, wie so oft in diesem Schuljahr am Fensterbrett im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor und sah den abermillionen Schneeflocken vor der dicken Fensterscheibe, bei ihrem kleinen Tänzchen zu. Weihnachten war schon vorbei und der Jahreswechsel nahte. Aus seinem Haus waren alle Schüler nach Hause gefahren und Harry genoss die Stille und die Freiheit die er im Gryffindorturm hatte. Er nutzte sie zum Nachdenken und war froh darüber endlich nicht mehr, genau deswegen, ständig von seinen Freunden schräg angeglotzt zu werden.

Meistens drehten sich seine Gedanken um das nahende Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin, dass Mitte Januar stattfinden würde, und die passende Taktik. Als Käpten war es seine Aufgabe sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber wahrscheinlich würden seine Überlegungen ohnehin ständig zu seinem Lieblingsthema driften. Die Slytherins waren eine starke und ernst zu nehmende Mannschaft, mit ihrem neuen Käpten Snape.

Harry hätte es gewundert, wenn jemand anders diesen Posten besetzt hätte.

Was in aber wirklich verwunderte, war die Art und Weise wie sich sein Leben in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Kein Professor Snape der ihn piesackte und kein Draco Malfoy, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es den alten Draco Malfoy überhaupt nicht mehr zu geben schien. Draco Snape war stattdessen an seinen Platz getreten. Ein Junge, der für Harry mehr Rätsel aufgab, als dass er welche löste. 

Mittlerweile hatte er, ganz wie es Draco vermutet hatte, Nachforschungen angestellt und dabei war heraus gekommen, dass sich der Slytherin in den Ferien, der ... sozusagen ... Aufnahmeprüfung für angehende Todesser widersetzt hatte. Die Folgen daraus waren leicht zu erklären. Verstoß aus der Femilie Malfoy, Flucht nach Hogwarts und zum Schutz die Adoption.

Wie alles genau verlaufen war, konnte man sich selbst dazu reimen. Viel mehr war es für Harry sowieso überraschend, dass sich Draco der dunklen Seite abgewandt hatte.

Ungewollt drifteten seine Gedanken zu ihrem ersten Treffen, dieses Jahr, in der großen Halle ab.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Die Schüler strömten in Scharen die Stufen hinauf, vorne weg das Gryffindortrio. Doch dieses stoppte, sein Gespräch und seinen Gang, als Harry mitten in einem Satz abbrach und anhielt. Am Ende der Treppe, lehnte lässig sein größter Feind, innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts und blickte ihnen gleichgültig und unnatürlich entspannt entgegen.

Harry hatte seinen besten Freunden natürlich alles von dem Brief erzählt und Ron, der mehr als misstrauisch reagiert hatte funkelte dem Slytherin böswillig entgegen. Hermine hingegen hatte gemeint, sie wolle abwarten was geschehen würde. Und Harry, sich ihrer Meinung angeschlossenen, wartete nun auf Snapes erste Worte zu ihrem „Wiedersehen".

Tatsächlich stieß sich der Blonde von der Säule, an der er gelehnt hatte, ab und begann ruhig zu sprechen. „Potter. Weasley. Granger."

Dabei nickte er jedem von ihnen kurz zu, bevor er seine Augen weiter über die Menge gleiten ließ. Er grinste kurz als er gefunden hatte, was er augenscheinlich gesucht hatte und hob seinen Arm und rief: „Greg! Vince! Hier oben!" Nur Augenblicke später begrüßten sich die drei Slytherins und Harry stellte erstaunt, wie alle anderen die dieses Schauspiel beobachteten, fest, dass der Dünne zwischen den beiden Kraftprotzen freudig grinste und mit ihnen Richtung Halle ging, sofort in wilde Erzählungen vertieft.

Plötzlich legte sich ein Schalter in dem Gryffindor um und er machte hastig einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Malf... ähh. Snape!"

Draco drehte sich mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue um und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Harre fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht und Harry erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr wie früher mit Gel verklebt waren. Diese Erkenntnis und der Schock, der durch seine Glieder fuhr, als ihn der Junge auch noch amüsiert anlächelte, ließ ihn jedes Wort vergessen.

„Du solltest mich vielleicht Draco nennen, wenn du meinen Nachnamen vergisst, Potter!"

Wie versteinert sah Harry mit an, wie der neue Snapeerbe mit seinen Freunden verschwand.

„Ich glaube ich spinne!" Hörte er kurz darauf Ron neben sich erschrocken keuchen.

„Wie es aussieht... hat er sich tatsächlich geändert." Erst jetzt wurde Harry langsam bewusst, dass es wohl einen Neuanfang zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin geben würde... und das Hermine, trotz ihrer Worte im Zug... ihm kein Wort von der Veränderung des altes Draco Malfoys geglaubt hatte.

~*~ Flashback – End ~*~

_And it's hope that spring's eternal for everyone _

_If it ain´t broke then break it _

_All the damage done_

Harry's Finger verkrampften sich in seiner Manteltasche um das vergilbte Pergamentstück. Mittlerweile musste er es nicht mal mehr lesen um sich der Worte darauf bewusst zu werden. Er sah die feingeschwungene, säuberliche Handschrift deutlich vor Augen. Er konnte den Brief im Schlaf, auswendig, ohne auch nur nachzudenken. Dennoch verwunderte es ihn jedes Mal, das der Slytherin ihm zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte. Woher wusste er das überhaupt?

Und nicht nur das... Das Mysterium Namens Draco, wusste noch viel mehr über ihn. Dinge die nicht mal Hermine und Ron genau über ihn wussten.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

„Was?! Ihr seid zusammen?!" 

Ron und Hermine lächelten etwas verlegen, nun da alle Augen des Gryffindortisches auf sie gerichtet waren und brachten es nur mehr fertig zu nicken. „Und das sagt ihr mir jetzt!!"

„Harry... bitte beruhige dich." Meinte Hermine schließlich und Ron fügte mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf alle anderen an. „... und ginge es vielleicht etwas leiser?"

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ihr seid seit Beginn der Ferien zusammen und ihr fandet es nicht wichtig es mir in einem Brief mitzuteilen?" donnerte Harry mit gebieterischer, aber deutlich gedämpfter Stimme weiter.

„Nun... Wir wollten es dir ja persönlich sagen... unter 4 Augen versteht sich." Entschuldigte sich Ron kleinlaut, doch Hermine blickte ihren Freund geschockt an und sah das nahende Unheil schon kommen.

„Persönlich?! Himmel Herrgott ihr hattet bereits 2 Monate Zeit! Und findet ihr die gesamte Schule hat vielleicht nur 4 Augen!"

Beleidigt sprang Harry von der Bank auf und stürmte unter dem Getuschel der Schülerschaft aus der Halle. 

An der Tür stand sein ehemaliger Dorn im Auge und musste zur Seite springen um nicht von ihm überrannt zu werden. Kurz fragte sich der Sucher Gryffindors, wie viel dieser wohl von seinem Wutausbruch mitbekommen hatte, als es schon hinter ihm tönte: „Angst vor Veränderungen, was Potter?"

Harry stoppte abrupt und ballte seine Fäuste. „Von wegen! Aber meine besten Freunde halten es wohl nicht mehr für nötig mich in ihr Leben mit einzubeziehen."

„Ach?" kam es fragend hinter seinem Rücken. Draco schien schon viel näher gekommen zu sein.

„Ja! Mir ist es egal ob die beiden jetzt zusammen sind, oder nicht! Ich freue mich sogar für sie!"

Snape schnaubte hinter ihm. „Aber du hast Angst dass sie dich jetzt aus ihrem Leben das sie zusammen führen ausschließen?"

Harry „hmpfte" nur. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen. Ein warmer Atem streifte ihn im Nacken und seine Fäuste zuckten, die Nägel zogen sich erschrocken aus dem Fleisch.

„Oder kann es sein, dass du Angst hast, sie könnten jetzt *deine* Veränderung nicht verstehen, Potter?"

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr herum und sah sich sehr nahe mit eisblauen Augen konfrontiert. „Ma.. Snape! Was meinst du?"

Draco grinste nur. Nicht böse, oder gehässig. Ein einfaches schlichtes Grinsen, als er erwiderte: „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst mich beim Vornamen nennen, wenn du dich nicht daran gewöhnen kannst, dass auch *ich* mich verändert habe."

„Tz! Du nennst mich doch auch noch so wie immer. Warum soll ich das anders handhaben?" Harry rümpfte etwas verärgert die Nase und hob seinen Kopf drohend an.

„Gut. Meinetwegen. Also... Gute Nacht, ... Harry." Dracos Augen funkelten kurz auf. Dann schritt er zurück zur Halle um sein Abendessen einzunehmen, dass er wegen dem Gryffindor wohl verschoben hatte. 

_Try and to love somebody _

_Just wanna love somebody right now _

_There's just no pleasing me _

_Try and to love somebody _

_Just wanna love somebody right now _

_Lady lay your love on me_

Dieser blieb wie angewurzelt und versteinert zugleich allein im Gang zurück. Wieso kam es ihm so vor, als habe der Slytherin ihn hereingelegt?

Harry blieb aber nicht lange wo er war, denn Peeves kam nicht lange nach dieser merkwürdigen Begegnung der bekanntesten Jungen Hogwarts, laut singend um die Ecke geflogen und der Schulsprecher hielt es für besser das Weite zu suchen.

~*~ Flashback – End ~*~

Wie oft waren sie sich jetzt schon über den Weg gelaufen ohne ernsthaft zu streiten? Hatten sie dieses Jahr überhaupt schon einen Streit? Harry konnte es nicht sagen. So viele merkwürdige Begegnungen mit dem Slytherin schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, die alle nicht in das Bild von Draco Malfoy passen wollten, dass Harry nicht mehr wusste was er denken sollte.

Einmal hatte ihm sein „wahrscheinlich Ex-Rivale" sogar geholfen! Und zwar gewollt. Kein Irrtum, sondern mit voller Absicht, zudem noch eine Gute! Er hatte ihm bei einer schriftlichen Überprüfung in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" [1] eine Antwort eingesagt. Nicht das Gryffindors Sucher ihn gefragt hatte... aber wahrscheinlich hatte der Blonde seine erbitterten Versuche mit Hermione zu kommunizieren mitbekommen und der störenden Zischerei so ein Ende setzen wollen. Anfangs war sich Harry nicht sicher ob er ihm wirklich trauen sollte, aber da es immer noch besser wahr, als gar nichts hin zu schreiben... und schlussendlich hatte ihm Draco zu einer besseren Note verholfen!

Oder ein anderes Mal in Trelawney's Unterricht, gemeinsam mit den Slytherins, deren Arithmetik Unterricht ausgefallen war, hatte er Draco zum ersten Mal einem Lehrer widersprechen sehen. Die Professorin war gerade dabei eine ihrer berühmten Todesursachen, eigens für Harry kreiert, auf eben diesem loszulassen, als Draco plötzlich meinte: „Ganz toll, wenn dieser Wahrsagequatsch stimmt, dann beiß ich morgen ebenfalls ins Gras!"

Einige andere Slytherins kicherten und laut Trelawney's Erklärung bezüglich Schatten in Teeblättern, brach mit einem Mal heilloses Chaos aus, da alle meinten jeden Moment sterben zu müssen.

Gerade noch hatte die Professorin eine Massenhysterie verhindern können. Danach hatte sie den Unruhestifter zurecht gewiesen, leise zu sein, da ihm ganz offensichtlich das innere Auge und Gespür für das Wesentliche fehlte. Und anstatt zu nicken, oder zumindest mürrisch zu schauen, wie er es sonst immer tat, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, sah Harry erstaunt mit an, wie Draco demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, den Kopf schief legte und gelassen schnarrte: „Ich verzichte gerne auf ein Inneres Auge wie Ihres Ma'm, da, wie es mir scheint, Ihres nicht nur eine Brille braucht, sondern zu den träumerischen Phantasien eines Kindes gehört, welches einen Kometenhagel, mitten im Februar sieht. Fragen Sie unsere Professorin für Astronomie. Erst gestern hat sie mir mitgeteilt, dass wir bis Mitte August keine Kometen erwarten können."

Trelawney schnappte verdattert für einige Minuten nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen und zum Glück aller, oder Dacos?, läutete es dann zum Schluss der Stunde und die Schüler verließen eiligst den stickigen Raum. 

Harry konnte sich noch daran erinnern den Slytherin als einzigen betont langsam seine Sachen zusammen packen gesehen zu haben. Fast so als würde er provokativ auf eine Erwiderung seiner Lehrerin warten, die jedoch ausblieb.

Es war einfach unheimlich, merkwürdig... und absolut .... unmalfoyhaft!

Vielleicht bildete sich Harry das alles auch nur ein? Draco konnte immerhin auch nur gemeckert haben und ganz unbewusst einen Störenfried von ihm aus dem Weg geräumt haben?

_Violet in the rainbow just melts away _

_There's not enough minutes in an hour _

_Or hours in the day _

_A song played in a circle that never skips a beat _

_A stranger in a country that I have yet to meet_

Harry seufzte und schüttelte trübsinnig den Kopf. Sein Kopf war heiß, vom vielen nachdenken. Er hatte sich für wahr den Kopf an dem Blonden zerbrochen.

Ohne wirklich klare Gedanken im Kopf, lehnte er seine heiße Stirn an das kühle Glasfenster. Mit müdem Blick verfolgten seine Augen in wiegendem Fall die abertausenden Schneeflocken. Unwillkürlich dachte er an die letzte und wohl bedeutsamste Begegnung mit dem Slytherin, er hatte sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden.

~*~ Flashback ~*~  

War sein Blick nachdenklich? Oder traurig? Vielleicht sogar beides? Was er aber sicherlich war, war einsam. Der Held der Zaubererwelt wirkte unendlich allein und schutzlos, wie er da in dem breiten, langen Gang stand und aus dem Fenster sah. Es war ein schöner Wintertag und an der Menschentraube konnte man sehen, das fast ganz Hogwarts dieses Kaiserwetter draußen genoss. So wie Harry's beste Freunde, die sich verliebt im Schnee tollten. 

Mit einem Mal schien aber der abwesende Blick des Gryffindors in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Er war sich einer zweiten Präsenz im Gang gewahr geworden.

„Du verfolgst mich." Stellte er kühl fest. Jedoch wandte er sich nicht um. Er wusste genau wann der blonde Slytherin hinter ihm stand, jahrelange Vorsicht hatten ihn drauf trainiert den anderen zu spüren. 

Harry hörte ihn genervt seufzen und musste beinahe schmunzeln. Manche Dinge konnten sich wohl nie ganz verändern. Manchmal wunderte es ihn, dass er Dracos „Friedensvertrag" so einfach angenommen hatte. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm ständig er müsse sauer auf seinen Erzrivalen sein. Weil jener diese Feindschaft heraufbeschworen hatte! Und sich jetzt frech heraus nahm sie auch beenden zu dürfen, wie es ihm passte! Harry war verdammt noch mal kein Spielball! Aber wie dumm war er, ein Problem auf einer Liste von vielen, das beseitigt worden war, nicht zu bejubeln?

„Nur weil ich am selben Ort zur selben Zeit bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich verfolge. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du dich für den Mittelpunkt der Welt hältst und zu allem übel auch noch paranoid bist."

Und wer sagte, dass ihm der Slytherin nicht ohnehin noch viele seiner Nerven kostete?

„Ts. Und ich dachte wirklich wir würden, normal reden können!" murmelte er sich leise zu, ein selbstverhöhnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Draco hörte es aber dennoch, nur erwiderte er nichts mehr und sah stattdessen ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide, und jeder Hogwartsbewohner hätte dieses harmonische Bild, wohl für eine Fatahmorgana gehalten. Es kursierten sowieso schon die skurrilsten Gerüchte über die Beiden durch die Schülerschaft. Von Flüchen, Morden und dunklen Pakten war alles reich vorhanden...

Schließlich schien Draco unter den vielen Schülern, jene heraus gepickt zu haben welche Harry's Aufmerksamkeit einnahmen und merkte mit monotoner Stimme an: „Sie sehen glücklich aus. Ein Wunder dass sie erst jetzt zusammen sind." Harry fiel auf, dass sein Gegenüber sehr leise gesprochen hatte, man ihn aber dank der Leere und Weite des Ganges sehr gut verstand. Zudem wunderte es ihn, dass keine abfällige Bemerkung kam und nickte stattdessen nur. Das waren exakt seine ersten Gedanken gewesen, als er hier angekommen war. Wann war das überhaupt?

Ein böses Schnauben, war das nächste was der Schulsprecher hörte, ehe ein stück des alten Draco Malfoy an die Oberfläche zurück kam.

„Wahrscheinlich musste sich Granger erst sicher sein, dass ihre Familie diesen Schuldenberg tragen kann. Oder das Wiesel, dass er seiner Schlammblutfreundin ein Leben in einer Höhle zumuten kann." Harry seufzte entnervt. Wie war das noch mal mit Dingen die sich nie ändern?

Aber er beschloss es dabei zu belassen, selbst wenn es ihn ungemein störte zu hören wie seine Freunde beleidigt wurden. Und als wäre ihm gleichzeitig eingefallen, dass sein Beitrag zu einem „Gespräch" bis jetzt sehr gering ausgefallen war, begann er einfach vor sich hinzubrabbeln.

„Ich bemerke es erst jetzt. Die Art wie sie miteinander umgehen, ... schon früher hätte mir ihr veränderter Umgang zueinander auffallen müssen. Ich hätte es sehen *müssen*!"

Und tatsächlich ging Draco auf seine Worte ein... wie jemand der zuhört, der verstehen will, ... wie jemand der verstehen kann.

„Tja, sehen ist nicht einfach. Aber man ist oft blind. So oft, dass es beinahe als Entschuldigung gilt."

„Meinst du? Sie sind meine besten Freunde. Es gibt dafür keine Entschuldigung."

„Sie haben es selbst erst so spät gesehen. Wieso solltest du es früher sehen?

Du bist blind."

Ohne das Harry es bemerkt hatte, stand Draco ganz dicht bei ihm. So nahe, dass er die Wärme seines Körpers in der kalten Umgebung genau spüren konnte.

Langsam wandte er den Blick vom Fenster zu dem Blonden und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war blind. Jetzt sehe ich es ja." Klagte er etwas vorwurfsvoll.

Als Erwiderung kam nur ein Blick, ein Schulterzucken und ein bedeutungsvolles „Hmm....", welches Harry nicht zu entschlüsseln vermochte.

Beide Schwiegen sie wieder und sahen aus dem Fenster, mehr den Schneeflocken zu als ihren Freunden, bis Draco von neuem zu sprechen begann.

„Es passiert so vieles direkt vor unseren Augen. Kleine Gesten, unwichtig scheinende Handlungen und nebensächliche Bemerkungen. Niemand nimmt sie war.

Aber irgendwann... ganz plötzlich... rutscht eine Binde von den Augen und man sieht."

Wieso kam es Harry so vor, als hätte sich der Andere diese Worte schon Ewigkeiten aufgespart?

Dem Gryffindor traten kleine weiße Wolken aus dem Mund, als er erwiderte.

„Mhm. Ja, es ist wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser oder ein Schlag ins Gesicht."

Er glaubte verstanden zu haben. Ein Gefühl von innerer Ruhe und Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sein früherer Feind, jetzt so etwas wie ein Vertrauter, womöglich sogar Freund wurde?

„Manchmal muss man geschlagen werden um Aufzuwachen."

_And let's hope that springs eternal for everyone _

_Your lifetime is a second _

_All the damage done_

Ganz plötzlich wandelte sich das Gefühl und ohne zu wissen warum flammte Wut in seinem Brustkorb auf, dass ihm beinahe schlecht davon wurde. Er schnaubte aufgebracht. „Nein Danke. Ich hasse kalte Duschen und geschlagen werde ich auch nicht gerne. Da bleibe ich lieber blind!" fuhr er sein Gegenüber an. Draco wirkte kurzzeitig ziemlich verdattert und sah dem Gryffindor vollkommen überrascht hinterher, als dessen Robe schon um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

„Man kann auch anders aufwachen Harry!" rief er und ließ enttäuscht seine Hand sinken, die Sekundenbruchteile zuvor eine Schülerrobe fassen wollte. 

~*~ Flashback – End ~*~

Dieses Gespräch, das wohl am meisten überhaupt dieses Jahr an eine Auseinandersetzung grenzte, hatten sie am Tag vor dem Ferienbeginn. Viele, fast alle waren nach Hause gefahren... Draco war natürlich im Schloss und es wäre ein leichtes für ihn gewesen mit dem Slytherin zu sprechen... dennoch gab es zuerst Dinge die er klären wollte. Für sich klären.

Heute Abend war Silvester und Dumbledore hatten zum Frühstück versprochen, für die die es interessierte, würde ein kleines Feuerwerk am Quidditchfeld stattfinden.

Harry hatte beschlossen es sich anzusehen. Bei den Dursley's hatte er immer nur Den Knall der Explosion hören können. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Raketen absichtlich so abgefeuert, dass ihm der Anblick verwehrt blieb. Überhaupt wunderte es ihn, dass die Zauberer den Jahreswechsel gar nicht feierten, oder zumindest nicht so wichtig und nervenaufreibend gestalteten, wie die Muggel es taten. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass Hermine ihm Mal erzählt hatte, dass es Mitten im Jahr, so im Juli, oder August stattfand. Ganz nach einem alten Brauch, den Merlin selbst eingeführt hatte.

Jedoch war das für Harry nicht weiter wichtig, wenn er seine Schulzeit beendet hatte und einen Job in der Zaubererwelt bekam, würde er noch früh genug mit einem anderen Silvester konfrontiert werden.

Er hatte schon seinen Pullover und seine Robe mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, falls dieser Schneewirbel anhalten würde, würde es mit Sicherheit sehr eisig werden.

Und so saß er nun mal am Fenster und ließ die Zeit mit aus-dem-Fenster-starren, Quidditchstrategien-entwerfen und nachdenken verstreichen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er mit einem Mal eine Bewegung unten am See war. Der dichte, aber leichte Schneefall behinderte zwar die Sicht, dennoch konnte er nach einigen Augenblicken einen Schüler ausmachen. Nach näherem mustern erkannte er den Jungen der in letzter Zeit so oft seine Gedanken eingenommen hatte.

Draco stand unten im Schnee, schien hier her spaziert zu sein. Dick eingemummt mit Schal und Winterrobe, sah er wie ein kleines verspieltes Kind aus und nicht wie der junge ansehnliche, stattliche Mann, der er war. Harry beobachtete ihn eine Weile beim Schlendern, bis der Slytherin stehen blieb und sich suchend umsah.

Er sucht etwas, schoss es dem Gryffindor durch den Kopf und er lehnte sich wenn möglich noch näher an die Fensterscheibe um eine gute Übersicht, über das Gelände zu haben. Doch mit einem Mal wirbelte der Blonde herum und sah genau auf das große Fenster des Gryffindorturms. 

_Trying to love somebody _

_Just wanna love somebody right now _

_Guess there's just no pleasing me _

_Just wanna love somebody _

_Just wanna love somebody right now _

_Lady lay your love on me_

Vor Schreck, quiekte Harry erschrocken auf und viel rückwärts auf die Couch die unter dem Fensterbrett stand. Kurz musste er sich neu orientieren, bis er sich etwas ungeschickt und unbeholfen aufrichtete und an seinen Lieblingsplatz zurück krabbelte.

Mehr als vorsichtig linste er abermals aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass Draco in seiner Position verharrt war. Seine Augenbrauen, waren nachdenklich zusammengezogen was nur den Ausdruck von Misstrauen in seinem leicht schief gelegten Gesicht verstärkte. Harry erkannte in einem kindlichen Anfall von Entzücken, dass Darcos Wangen ziemlich gerötet waren, ebenso wie seine Nase und bevor er es verhindern konnte, grinste er verspielt über das ganze Gesicht.

Schließlich beruhigte er sich aber und langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis durch. Was machte der Slytherin bloß bei diesem Wetter, allein, unten am See. Sicher konnte sich Harry sehr wohl vorstellen, dass jeder mal seine Ruhe haben wollte, er kannte es selbst ja nicht anders... aber so? 

Zu dem, und Harry war mehr als dankbar dafür, konnte ihn der Slytherin von unten nicht sehen! Und er wusste sicher nicht, dass Harry hier am Fenster sitzen würde!

Was also trieb den neuen Snapeerben dazu, wie ein verliebter Romeo unter diesem Fenster zu stehen? 

Ein amüsiertes Lachen hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch ehe sich einige Portraits wundern konnten, verstummte es abrupt. Das Nächste was man hörte, war wie das Bild der fetten Dame zur Seite klappte und jemandem den Weg frei gab.

Er lief und lief. Als wäre der dunkle Lord persönlich hinter ihm her. Harry nahm alle Geheimgänge die er wusste, während er sich den Schal um den Hals wickelte und beinahe über ihn stolperte. Er hetzte durch die Gänge und war froh, diesmal keinem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen. Dennoch verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an den möglichen Punkteverlust. Viel zu aufgewühlt und verwirrt war er in diesem Moment.

_It'll come in your sweet time, Lord _

_I´ve just got to let you in _

_The blind leading the blind Lord _

_Getting underneath your skin _

_I can feel you in the silence _

_Saying let forever be _

_Love and only love, will set you free_

Seine Gedanken rasten, sein Augen flitzten hektisch umher und sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seine Brust.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

In einem regelrechten Durcheinander, ohne Verbindung, blitzen vor seinem Auge Bilder auf, hallten Worte in seinem Kopf wieder, wie ein lang verschollenes Echo, dass seinen Weg zurück gefunden hatte. Und in diesen Momenten, die nur Bruchteile von Sekunden waren, wurde ihm unglaublich übel. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es wegen dem plötzlichen Glücksgefühl kam, oder dem Schock, als die Erkenntnis ihn beinahe erschlagen hatte. Sein Herz zog sich ihn der Hektik, Erwartung und der Aufregung krampfartig zusammen und er fühlte sich, als läge ein Stein auf seiner Brust, von der Größe eines ausgewachsenen Hundes. 

Kleine Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er in einem Satz eine ganze Treppe nahm und schmerzhaft auf seinen Füßen landete. Dennoch lief er weiter.

Ein Bild, wie sich Draco am ersten Schultag lächelnd zu ihm umgedreht hatte, ein so bezauberndes Lächeln, das ihm die Sprache ihm Halse stecken blieb,

... *deine* Veränderung, nicht verstehen? ...

, wie der Slytherin grinste, ganz normal, wie er es so noch nie gesehen hatte,

... auch *ich* mich verändert habe ...

, wie er ihm zugezwinkert hatte, nachdem er ihm beim Test geholfen hatte, freundlich, hilfsbereit, mit einer vorwitzigen Strähne im Gesicht, 

„Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

... sie sehen glücklich aus ... es hatte so beneidend geklungen...

, wie er ihn aller Ruhe neben ihm stand, die Stille genoss... traute Zweisamkeit.

„Ich bin so dumm! Draco es tut mir leid."

... dass es beinahe als Entschuldigung gilt ...

Mit einem Lauten Krach schlug Harry die Eingangsflügeltüren auf und sprang abermals über alle Stufen, doch diesmal landete er weich ihm Schnee. Kurz sah er sich ihm, nutze die Zeit um sich zu orientieren und lief keuchend weiter.

... du bist blind ...

... manchmal muss man geschlagen werden um aufzuwachen ...

... man kann auch anders aufwachen ...

... Harry ...

, wie er unter dem Fenster stand... sehnsüchtig wartend, allein...

Seine Schritte knirschten leicht bei jedem Schritt den er im Schnee tat. Nur am Rande bemerkte er wie seine Hosenbeine nass und immer schwerer wurden, genauso wie seine Robe. Gott sei dank war ihm warm. Die kalte Luft und die vielen Schneeflocken, bildeten einen prickelnden Kontrast zu seiner warmen verzauberten Kleindung. Alles war nebensächlich, als er den See erreichte und eine Person erkannte, noch immer an dem Ort wo er sich die ganze Zeit erhofft hatte, sie noch zu finden.

„Draco!" krächzte er und kaum ein Laut verließ seine Lippen. 

_I wanna love somebody _

_Wanna love somebody right now _

_There's just no pleasing me _

_I wanna love somebody _

_Just wanna love somebody right now _

_Lady, lay your love on me_

Er stoppte, räusperte sich und rief abermals: „Draco!"

Dieses mal war es laut genug und der Slytherin drehte sich überrascht nach ihm um. Sofort verzog sich sein Gesicht in Erstaunen und er stemmte fragend die Hände in die Hüfte, als Harry langsam und hechelnd wie ein Hund auf ihn zukam.

„Du bist wirklich merkwürdig weißt du das? Was läufst du wie ein Verrückter durch dieses Wetter?"

Aufmerksam sah er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu wie der sich erst mal am Baum abstützte und kräftig nach Luft japste. Ganz langsam sickerte Sorge in seinen Blick. Und schließlich fragte er mit ebenso besorgter Stimme: „Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Von Harry kam ein zittriges, aber deutlich erkennbares Kichern.

„Wenn das ein Witz sein soll, dann..." maulte der Slytherin los, jedoch wurde er vom anderen unterbrochen, der sich jetzt endlich lächelnd aufrichtete.

„Was dann? Willst du mich solange verprügeln bis meine Brille kaputt ist...?"

Dracos Arme baumelten mit einem Mal schlaff neben seinem Körper. Echte, ehrliche Unwissenheit spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht.

Vielleicht verwunderte es ihn so sehr, dass er *so* angelächelt wurde?

Harry erlaubte sich dieses mal zu denken, dass sein Gegenüber wirklich niedlich aussah und ging einen Schritt auf den Verdutzten zu.

„Willst du dass wirklich?", begann er von neuem, blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen, „Jetzt wo ich endlich sehe?" und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Harry konnte ihn sehen. Den Prozess der in Draco's Inneren vonstatten ging. Zuerst Erkenntnis, dann Unglauben und Misstrauen, welches zu Hoffen und schließlich, nach endlosen Minuten des Bangen, in Freude umschwang. Und Harry konnte fühlen, wie mit jedem Millimeter wo Draco's Lächeln wuchs auch irgendwas in seiner Brust aufblühte.

Sein blonder Gegenüber, hob vorsichtig die Hand und legte seine kalte Handfläche an Harry's erhitzte Wange.

„Kann es wirklich sein, dass der Maulwurf endlich bei Tageslicht sehen kann?"

Der Gryffindor schmunzelte und lehnte seinen Kopf in die sanfte Berührung. 

„Sagn wirs so... auch ein blindes Huhn, findet mal ein Korn." Meinte er schulterzuckend, worauf Draco ein glückliches Kichern, an die Luft ließ.

„Jaja... meine Brillenschlange."

„Mhm."

Ihre Körper berührten sich, noch getrennt von dicken Stoffschichten. Draco hatte sich wärmesuchend an den Größeren gelehnt.

„Ich liebe dich. Wusstest du das?"

Harry sagte es, als würde es ihn selbst noch erstaunen. 

„Brauche ich eine Brille?"

Und ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Warme Lippen auf kühle, schüchtern und zart... wie Schnee.

Als sie sich nur einen Fingerhut von einander lösten, blickten sie sich tief in die Augen und lächelten sich an.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Schnurrte der Blonde verliebt und ließ sich von Harry in eine liebevolle Umarmung ziehen. Eine Weile standen sie gemeinsam still da und ließen sich zuschneien, bis der Schulsprecher flüsterte: „Sag mal? Ist dir kalt? Du zitterst ja." Harry fiel auf, dass auch Draco's Ohren etwas rot waren und leuchtend unter dem blonden Haar hervor blitzten.

„Das muss nicht unbedingt von der Kälte kommen." Wurde verschmilzt erwidert.

„Aber du bist wirklich viel wärmer!"

„Draco ich glaubs nicht... du bist in der 7ten Klasse und legst keinen Wärmezauber auf deine Klamotten?"

„Hmpf. Lass uns rein gehen."

Der Slytherin schlürfte schon mal voraus und hatte kein Problem damit, Harry einfach stehen zu lassen.

„Hey warte!"

„Mir ist kalt!"

„Ich kann dich aufwärmen!" 

Draco ging weiter, rief aber: „Ach, jahh??"

Schnell hatte der Größere zu ihm aufgeschlossen und ihn von hinten umarmt.

„Ja natürlich..." und küsste die gerötete Wange.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.

Noch immer etwas schüchtern, suchte Harry's Hand die seines Freundes und wärmte sie. „Siehst du dir mit mir nachher das Feuerwerk an?"

„Dumme Muggeltradition." Maulte es zurück, aber Harry wusste, dass er sein neues Jahr mit ihm an der Seite beginnen würde. Unter einem bunten Himmel...

und den wachsamen Augen von Snape.

Von weitem hörte man noch: „Übrigens... danke für den Brief!"

_It'll come in your sweet time, Lord _

_I just got to let you in _

_The blind leading the blind Lord _

_Getting underneath your skin _

_I can feel you in the silence _

_Saying let forever be _

_Love and only love, will set you free_

~*~ Sie war schleichend und leise gekommen... diese Liebe. Sie hatte ihn von hinten überfallen und bis auf sein Herz, alles fortgerissen. Nur langsam würde jetzt alles wachsen und lernen mit Problemen um zu gehen. Aber ein Jahr war eine kurze Zeit... und der Probelauf würde erst viele Jahre später beendet sein.

Doch nun sollte man erst mal, etwas Altes ausklingen lassen... und die Zukunft für etwas Neues, Junges öffnen. ~*~

~ Owari ~

In diesem Sinne...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ^___^ *sing* *raketen abschieß* *freu* *jubbel* 

*ganz viele marzipanschweinchen futter* *grün wird* *buärks* *murmel* alle Jahre wieder... 

[1] Ich dachte mir, im siebten Jahr sollte es doch einen etwas ernstzunehmenden Lehrer für dieses Fach geben als Hagrid. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag den Halbriesen ja irgendwie, trotzdem ist er für den job eines Lehrers in meinen Augen unqualifiziert. 

A/N: Kami, ist das kitschig geworden... aber so bin ich halt. Irgendwie muss man sich ja aus Winterdepressionen retten, oder?

Wenns euch gefallen hat, sagt mir dass doch bitte... und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, sagt mir dass erst recht.

Wo dass herkommt gibt's auch noch mehr! *alle laufen davon* *umkipp*

Die Story wurde nicht gebetat!! Also Sorry, für etwaige RS-Fehler. Ich habe das an einem Tag fabriziert. *drop*

So then,...

Bye *wink*

Frozen


End file.
